More than two-thirds of adults are considered overweight (BMI >25 kg/m2) or obese (BMI >30 kg/m2) putting annual estimates of obesity-related deaths in the United States at 300,000 per year. The economic burdens associated with obesity are increasing, with associated medical costs estimated at $147 billion annually. One of the most significant contributors to obesity and its co-morbidities is eating away from home, with meals higher in calories, fat and sodium, and lower in fiber and calcium compared to meals prepared in the home. Military populations who live off base are particularly susceptible to these concerns as they often lack consistent access to healthy dining facilities located on base. This research project explores the feasibility of implementing a text-messaging system designed to encourage military populations to make healthier meal selections when dining away from home. Approximately 75 participants from the Army Reserves and Army National Guard will be recruited to engage with the text-messaging system over a period of 6 weeks. Participants will receive text messages informing them of restaurants near their current location which offer dietitian-recommended menu choices. Once the participant has selected a restaurant, the healthier menu options will be identified. Before and after the implementation of the texting system, participants will fill out validated questionnaires and participate in consultations with nutrition experts to assess knowledge, attitudes, beliefs and behaviors regarding dining out and nutrition, and how these change over the course of the study. The texting system will also track the participation rates and meal selections made by participants. Phase II of this research program will be expanded to include tracking and assessment of other meal selections (e.g., groceries, snacks, etc.), include voice-activated meal recommendations, and assess photo recognition software to assist participants in selecting more healthful options.